


Devastating Imbroglio

by LieltheGull



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, i just cant even like hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieltheGull/pseuds/LieltheGull
Summary: You can't believe you are doing this. You are a Serket, and Serkets don't care about people, not even their moirails or matesprits.And yet, here you are, cleaning the wounds of your only remaining friend, Terezi Pyrope. Pyropes don't like Serkets, Serkets don't like Pyropes. How are you taking pity-No, not pity. You do not pity her, she is a Pyrope, you are a Serket. You question how you even think about helping her.





	Devastating Imbroglio

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno.

You can't believe you are doing this. You are a Serket, and Serkets don't care about people, not even their moirails or matesprits.  
And yet, here you are, cleaning the wounds of your only remaining friend, Terezi Pyrope. Pyropes don't like Serkets, Serkets don't like Pyropes. How are you taking pity-  
No, not pity. You do not pity her, she is a Pyrope, you are a Serket. You question how you even think about helping her.  
" Hey, Vriska," her voice trembled, wavering softly. " Thanks for doing this, I appreciate it..."

  
Your heart shattered at her tone and you sighed, papping her cheek.

  
" No problem, Tez," you replied, kissing her tear-stained cheek, streaks of teal and a cold feeling covered her normally lukewarm skin. She froze, then relaxed; she started messing with your hair, black strands running betwixt her fingers calmly. You bumped one of her small cone horns with your pincer horn, a small noise like wood being calmly hit against wood. As much as you thought you hated her, she made you feel beautiful and lucky; something you haven't felt since that stupid human Egbert, and that only lasted for a day. You wish to say everything for her, everything you could say.  
_He doesn't deserve you. You should leave, I'll save you._

  
_You are not fat, shut up, shut up, shut up._

 

_Your teal blood makes me happy to be a cobalt blood._

  
_Humans suck, right? John and Dave are terrible!_

  
_It doesn't matter if you're blind, I know you can feel me._

  
_Did I tell you how pretty your rumple spheres are? They jiggle nicely._

  
But none of these things have to be said, as she turns her head and kisses your stained cobalt lips. She never wears lipstick like you, her lips the natural black of a troll, but puffy and kinder than your own. You will find that clown, you promised, you will find him and beat him until he is a puddle of purple and gray mush. She smiled as your face flushed a cerulean, kissing your cartilage nub softly and touching your cheek tenderly. You leaned your forehead against hers, staring into her eyes that were forever red, a show of her blindness.

  
But you didn't care.

  
You loved everything about her.

  
Even if you were a Serket, and her a Pyrope.

  
It was a stunning predicament.

  
It was a devastating imbroglio.

**Author's Note:**

> why the fuck did i do this


End file.
